Future the Green Lantern:
CHARACTER INFORMATION REAL NAME: Travis Knight KNOWN ALIASES: The Chosen One, The Anomaly, Green Lantern of 2814.3, John Stewart's sidekick and Swiss IDENTITY: Secret OCCUPATION: Actor/Stuntman CITIZENSHIP: USA PLACE OF BIRTH: Los Angeles, CA KNOWN RELATIVES: Sam Knight (father), Mary Knight (mother, deceased) GROUP AFFLIATION: Liberty Prime and Green Lantern Corps EDUCATION: Degree from Beverly Hills Playhouse and World Stunt Academy HISTORY Travis was born to Sam and Mary Knight in Los Angeles, CA where he had lived a happy normal childhood up until his 7th birthday when tragedy had struck. Travis and his mother were traveling back from celebrating his birthday when suddenly something hit their car and knocked it off the road. The car had flipped over several times until it stopped upside down. As something started to approached the car, Mary managed get out of the vehicle while Travis hung unconscious from his seat belt. Mary had confronted something outside of the car and a battle ensued. Mary had seem to defeat the attacker, but was gravely injured in the fight. Mary then managed to free Travis from the overturned car, then suddenly Mary could hear her attacker start to stir in the background. Mary knew she had to get her son to safety, so she quickly hide him behind a group of boulders nearby. Mary once again engaged the attacker in combat. The battle raged on until the attacker had landed a killing blow, once Mary had fallen the damaged attacker then turned its sights on the car. Believing Travis was still in the car, the attacker then unleashed a flashing blast of energy that totally destroyed the automobile where nothing was left but a blazing inferno of wreckage. And then a bright light illuminated and then in a flash the attacker was gone. Travis shortly awoke after the flash and found his mother's corpse burning in the blazing wreckage. After the death of his mother Travis started getting into a lot of trouble and fell into the wrong crowd. Travis was heading fast to a troubled life until his 11th birthday. An Hollywood agent by the name Superstar Maker Mack saw something in Travis while he was hanging out with some friends in a fast food restaurant. Mack and Travis then exchanged information, some time had past and Mack talked Travis into auditioning for a kids TV show. Travis got the part and became an overnight sensation. The show went for 3 seasons before it was cancelled. By then Travis was bit by the Hollywood bug, and Hollywood bit right back. Travis was so in demand he got all types of work like: Disney movies, Mickey Mouse Club, Nickelodeon, TV series, Voice over work, and even some major movie roles. At this time Travis went from cute kid actor to teen idol heartthrob. Travis started to gain focus on his career by enrolling into stuntman school on his 15th birthday. Travis wanted to set himself up to become the next top action movie star. Travis had trained in all types of fighting styles, archery, firearms, vehicles, gymnastics, and anything else he felt would make him the total package. Travis continued to have a successful acting career and then start picking up stunt work also, therefore earning him the nickname Swiss, short for Swiss Army Knife for the many skill he has at his disposal. Hollywood insiders start reporting that Travis Knight is the next big thing to come and is on the verge of landing his first starring role in a major blockbuster movie. On Travis 21st birthday at 12:00am a Green Lantern power ring came to him and informed him that he is the key to the Green Lanterns Corps and the Universe's future existence. The power ring also told him to learn from this eras heroes for it will help him ensure the future. The power ring would only reveal selective information to him, for it is from the future and it's knowledge could cause a time Paradox. With this heavy burden put on him, Travis didn't hesitate at all. For him it was like a dream come true, because he's always dreamed about being a hero wishing he could save people. Travis always had a heavy heart for wishing he could have saved his mother's life, so Travis now embrace the power to save others from what he went through. Travis was a natural with his power ring that he had figured out the basics on his own. Shortly after Travis recharged his power ring the Guardian on Oa was alerted and sent their nearest lantern to investigate, John Stewart. John had shown up at Travis's house and questioned Travis. After Travis and the power ring explained, John reported to the Guardians they asked him to train Travis and keep an eye on him. John agreed and befriended the young man and also introduced him to Hal Jordan. For the next 4 months John and sometimes Hal trained Travis on how to use his power ring more efficiently. John and Hal both noticed that Travis had been mastering using his power ring faster than any other Lantern before him, while even adding his own flare to the task at hand. The next 2 months Travis started getting his feet wet in the field of action, by doing various rescues, stopping various crimes, and some space travel. Travis didn't fight his first super villain until his 6th month of training where he and John fought Sonar. John saw how well he handled himself so they continue to takedown several other villains. In the next 3 months the two had taken down The Shark, Igneous Man, Sportsmaster, The Spider Guild, OHM, and Solomon Grundy. The news stations started to do reports on Travis as John's mysterious sidekick, that's when Travis and John decided it was time for him go in the field solo. Travis then held a press conference to introduce himself to the world as Future. Travis bought himself a loft in Manhattan, New York and moved out there for acting opportunities and to puts some distance between Hal and John's territory. Travis constantly is bouncing between Manhattan and Los Angeles all the time for work. Travis, now known as Future started going out solo to fight crime and started racking up the wins on his own. Future had defeated The Shark, Evil Star, OHM, Tattooed Man, Firefly, Clayface, Shadow Thief, and Toyman. As Future he tries to fight crime across the nation and sometimes across the world. Future fights for justice, the thrills and for the experience, waiting for the day to fulfill his destiny in the future. CHARACTERISTICS ﻿HEIGHT: 6'2" WEIGHT: 225lbs. EYES: Brown/ Glowing Green as Future HAIR: Black SUPERHUMAN POWERS Future has no superhuman powers on his own but with his two '''[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Ring Green Lantern Ring's ],''' he can do many things that a normal human cannot like fly, create solid light constructs, forcefields, and anything the ring and his imagination will allow him to do. ABILITIES WEAPONS '''GREEN LANTERN POWER RING''' '''Bright Green Energy Conduit''': The rings use pure bright green glowing energy supplied by a [http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Power_Battery Power Battery], which in most cases takes the form of bright green light. This energy is the green light of willpower of the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Emotional_Electromagnetic_Spectrum Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum ]. [http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Rot_Lop_Fan Rot Lop Fan], from a race without eyes, perceives it as the sound "F-Sharp" and his 'ring' is actually a bell. A Green Lantern's ring, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that is bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Some of the abilities that a Green Lantern Ring has shown are: *'''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Blasts Energy Projection]''': The ring can be used to fire blasts of Oan energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The ring can be used to produce [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonite Kryptonite] and Kryptonite radiation. Kyle generally used fanciful constructs in the shape of advanced technology. Their appearance does not indicate the power of the weapon. The weapon's power is more an indication of the will of the user. Certain users (i.e. Hal Jordan) have been powerful enough to stagger even Superman. If the user wishes, they can alter the form of the blasts such as [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kilowog Kilowog]'s "booms." *'''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Project_forcefeilds Force Field]''': The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Green Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field while body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force field seems to be created instantaneously whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. It could be considered as a subroutine of the ring's automatic defensive system, but as of yet this theory has not been proven. The only exception to that was attacks based on the color yellow. The newer version of the ring is not limited by the color yellow. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Constructs Energy Constructs]''' ''': The ring can form constructs of Oan energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A Green Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of pure bright green energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a Green Lantern is fueling it with their willpower. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the Green Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. For example, Kyle Rayner was an artist, so his constructs reflect his strong imagination. John Stewart is an architect so his constructs often appear mechanical as if he designed them in his mind before making them a reality. *'''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Phasing Phasing]''': The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's willpower and the density of the object's molecular structure. *'''Environmental Playback''': Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacra. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. *'''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Invisibility Invisibility] & Light Refraction''': A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than green. As Hal Jordan's experience grew, he was able to create power ring illusions of people and objects. It can be assumed the ring wielder would not risk the extra time and effort to create other colors in a combat situation. *'''Energy Twin''': The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings and may only be perceived by the Guardians or another ring wielder as a green, ghostlike image. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the ring wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body. The Guardians frequently used energy twins as a means of contacting a Green Lantern. As a rule, a ring wielder can not create actual, independent duplicates of him/her/itself, as the power ring cannot create life. *'''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Absorption Energy Absorption]''': The ring can absorb and store other energies. Doing so does NOT replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. *'''[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Flight]''': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Green Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Green Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of light speed in normal space. Flight has been shown at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. *'''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Strength Enhanced Strength]''': While not superstrength of the conventional sense, a Lantern while using constructs created by the ring becomes capable of lifting/moving tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. *'''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=Wormholes&fulltext=0 Wormholes & Spacial Wraps]''': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. The Guardians established at least one known wormhole to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Oa Oa], which required the use of a power ring to enter. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. During a battle with [http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Sinestro Sinestro] and his ally, MadGod Sector 3600, members of the Green Lantern Corps of Earth and the Green Lantern Corps of the Klyminade traveled through a black hole to be deposited outside a white hole in Space Sector 872. The power ring cannot generate a [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Boom_Tube Boom Tube] as it needs a [[Mother Box|Mother Box]] and a sample of the highly unstable X-Element. There is no known way to duplicate either item even with the power ring. Should a Green Lantern make his/her/its way to the other-dimensional worlds of [[Apokolips|Apokolips]] or [[New Genesis|New Genesis]] through a Boom Tube, the ring will function as it does in the rest of the universe. John Stewart encountered no ring related difficulties during his stay on New Genesis, despite the loss of the [[Central Power Battery|Central Power Battery]]. The ring wielder would still need a Boom Tube to return to his/her/its dimension. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Spatial-Warping_Travel Time Travel]''' ''': Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more willpower it takes. As Green Lantern, [[Hal Jordan|Hal Jordan]] once explored as far as the 70th century. Jordan had also traveled to the 58th century as Pol Manning, a role later adopted by [[Salakk|Salakk]] of Slyggia. *'''Limited Cellular [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration Regeneration]''': This ring has an ability to heal physical injuries; this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Green Lantern can use the ring to repair injuries in himself or others. Speculation has been rendered that if Kyle actually had medical knowledge he would be able to cure a wider variety of dysfunctions beyond normal physical injuries. *'''Electromagnetic Scanning''': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *'''Galactic Encyclopedia''': The earlier rings worn by the Corps functioned as references for their users. Having the vast knowledge of the [[Book of Oa|Book of Oa]] to draw upon, each ring functioned as a ready reference on most peoples, stellar events and conditions that may have been seen by other rings or other Green Lanterns. The rings also served as a repository of adventures had by the Green Lantern and these mission reports were stored in the Prime Battery on Oa for review and training. *'''[[Multilingualism|Universal Translator]]''': Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why the Guardians added a translation system to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. Complications arise when a frame of reference for translation is not available, as evidenced during Katma Tui's induction of Rot Lop Fan into the Green Lantern Corps. [[Katma Tui|Katma Tui]] had the difficult assignment of explaining the concepts of "light" and "color" to the sightless [[Rot Lop Fan|Rot Lop Fan]]. She overcame this barrier by using sound rather than light as the basis of the ring's power. Some Green Lanterns, such as the planet form known as [[Mogo|Mogo]], have used the ring to create an intermediary "being" to expedite communication. However, this ability seems less effective since the restoration; it is possible that not all the data was recovered. *'''Material Alteration''': The Green Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Green Lanterns wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default such as Hal Jordan's uniform. However, each Green Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. For example, Kyle Rayner was unsatisfied with the traditional Green Lantern uniform and created several of his own designs. John Stewart's uniform is similar to Hal Jordan's, but lacks a mask to hide his identity. Jack Chance is the most extreme example, refusing to wear a uniform save for a Lantern badge on his trench coat. The green parts of the wearer's uniform are usually very warm or hot to those who touch it, while the black parts are very cold. The uniform also produces a "siren" taking on the form of the Green Lantern Corps' symbol, circling the Green Lantern when active. The symbol, or badge, will not appear on the uniform until after a newly inducted Lantern has completed training on Oa, leading to the term "White-circle" to describe a rookie Lantern. *'''Ring Duplication''': Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. While the thought of an unauthorized person getting a hold of a power ring and making duplicates for nefarious purposes, their ability to inflict damage is limited because each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery. Future uses this to advantage by creating second ring to use his self patented dual wielding ring slinging style he calls Double Up Style. *'''Emergency Beacon''': A Green Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Green Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. *'''Homing Beacon''': A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Green Lantern to another. This was one of the recent power ring upgrade features added by the Guardians of the Universe. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Guy Gardner successfully escaped the Green Lantern Corps of Earth by willing the power ring to keep his location a secret. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. The Green Lantern Corps of Earth found the remnants of the Green Lantern Corps of The Klyminade by tracking them through their power rings. *'''Mind Alteration''': Though the ethics of mind tampering may be debatable, sometimes it is necessary. As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible. The real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. To protect his secret identity as Hal Jordan, Green Lantern created a mental block in the mind of [[Major Disaster|Major Disaster]]. Green Lanterns have used mind techniques as part of training. New recruits may be subjected to mind scans by other Green Lanterns or the Guardians of the Universe. They are taught to build mental defenses to protect themselves from psionic attack. The power ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another being. Green Lanterns have used this technique to share information regarding their enemies during combat situations. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Void_Pocketing Pocket Dimension]''' ''': Within the ring exists the possibility of an entire world. When Green Lantern [[Abin Sur|Abin Sur]] of Ungara defeated the evil sorcerer Myrwhydden, he reduced the magician to submicroscopic size and imprisoned him inside the power ring within a world created by the Green Lantern's will. This undefined space may be a tesseract or a virtual reality created by the power ring. Whether or not this area exists in all rings has yet to be proven. Years after Abin Sur's death, Myrwhydden's power grew, allowing him to alter his environment and escape to battle the next Green Lantern, [[Hal Jordan|Hal Jordan]]. The power ring's interior appeared as a barren wasteland, dotted with dead trees and sea shells which Myrwhydden used during an escape attempt. A few years ago, Mywhydden was removed from the power ring to be sentenced to an Oan [[Sciencell|Sciencell]]. *'''Security Protocol''': The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. The ring will refuse to take an action that would kill a being unless they are on Oa or with permission. The [[Guardians of the Universe|Guardians]] recently removed the lethal force prohibition, first to allow lethal force against members of the [[Sinestro Corps|Sinestro Corps]], then against all enemies of the Green Lantern Corps. *'''Preset Conditions''': Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. This ability was demonstrated by [[Ch'p|Ch'p]], who surrendered his ring but ordered it to restrain his enemy after a few moments had passed. *'''Thought Relay''': otherwise known as a telepathic link *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Levitation Levitation]''' ''' EQUIPMENT Power Batteries are constantly charged by the Central Power Battery to manually fuel about 7200 individual Green Lantern Rings. With few exceptions, the Power Ring was limited to a 24-hour charge and needed to be recharged at the Power Battery on a daily basis. However, that limit has been removed, meaning a Lantern is only obligated to recharge their ring when the power levels are depleted or gone. The amount of energy in a ring is measured by the ring, and relayed to the Lantern via a percentage scale of 0% - 100%. *Often hidden in a pocket dimension when not in use. *The Guardians of the Universe are the Lead Designers of the Green Lantern Power Battery; which are created on the planet of Oa. However Future's Power Battery point of orgin is undetermined since it comes from an unknown being from the 30th Century. *Many new [[Green Lantern Corps]] (or post [[Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)|Kyle Rayner]]) Power Batteries are shown with different shapes and styles, though they keep approximately the same mass. *All Green Lantern Corps Power Batteries had a transdimensional link to the great Central Power Battery on Oa, which was lost when [[Parallax]] destroyed the CPB, depowering the portable Batteries. Kyle Rayner had an "independent" Power Battery from Ganthet afterwards. This seem to be the same case with Future's Power Battery since it was out of sync with the CPB of present day and still could function. The new Corps has linked Power Batteries similar to the old Corps. *The Green Lantern Power Battery displays varying degrees of invulnerablity over the course of the comics. In the old Corps Batteries could be shattered by enemies, drained of power, or booby-trapped by Sinestro to explode, the fireball much less than an equivalent ton of TNT. Kyle Rayner's Battery was never destroyed over the course of a decade (but never threatened with obliteration, either). The new Corps' batteries are shown as durable, but not indestructible, with the explosion being less than expected. The exception was when Kyle Rayner detonated an Alpha Lantern's Battery, which caused an energy explosion compariable to kiloton or more of TNT. This is undertermined if Future's Power Battery has the same qualities. *Kyle Rayner's independent Power Battery was capable of making more batteries, shown when Kyle shaved off a piece to go into outer space with, leaving the original battery with Jade in New York City. No Corps Battery has shown this ability before or after Kyle Rayner's time. This too is undetermined about Future's Power Battery. *According to [[Salaak]] in GL #9, a new Corps Power Battery cost almost three Rotox, which converts into over one hundred and seventy seven million American dollars. Using Feburary 2006 dollars, that translates into 820 London Good Delivery bars of gold. PLAYER NOTES